


Skype Call

by Ahsatan785



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Oc/ Canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being snowed in for a few days Ally becomes bored and decides to check Skype only to be meet with an onslaught of messages from Rodrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I had any interest in Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I'm back into it now because I was wiping my old laptop and found a ton of old fan fiction I'd written and... well here I am. This is just a oneshot to get a feel for the characters again before I start on an actual multi chapter fic for these two.

Ally pulled up Skype on her computer, completely bored out of her mind and left with nothing else to do. The town had been snowed in for 2 days now, and she had run out of good PC games to play causing her to be bored out of her mind. She silently prayed her friend Rodrick was online... Sure any of her friends would be nice to talk to, her internet friends included, but she felt like talking to Rodrick. 

When the program finally loaded, she had a total of 15 messages from Rodrick. She laughed to herself and opened them. They were all messages, begging her to get online. She laughed to herself, then the program rang, he eyes drifted to the call icon in the corner of her screen and she smiled, it was Rodrick trying to contact her again. She accepted the call to be meet with the live video feed from Rodrick's webcam "Finally!" He shouted in delight "You're killing me Ally! Killing me!" He shouted at her. Ally laughed  
"I'm sorry! I just escaped the family and decided to check Skype!" She protested, lying threw her teeth, hoping Rodrick would buy it  
"Unacceptable missy!" Rodrick declared pointing at her (or rather the webcam) "You owe me big! Do you know how much torture I've gone through the past few days?!"  
"Well knowing Susan, and knowing you, I'll assume a lot?" She said with a smirk. Rodrick placed his head in his hands  
"Ally... you don't know the half of it" He said running his hands threw his hair "I just might hang myself" He said in a completely serious tone, but Ally knew he was joking.  
"Right... but then who would I talk to" she asked with a pout. Rodrick laughed "Who would I play guitar with?! Who would I hang with!? Who would I play video games with?! God the horror!!!" She screeched, causing Rodrick to buckle over laughing  
"I was joking!" He eventually managed to get out between laughs. Ally joined in  
"I know, I know"  
"But seriously. The basement flooded and now I have to room with Greg... We're running low on food... OH! And get this, my mom lost her glasses cause Manny smashed 'em! And dad's not here so now me and Greg gotta take care of him!" He sighed in annoyance. It took all Ally had not to laugh at him. "I know that face! Don't you dare laugh!" He warned her. Ally just smiled and shook her head, still fighting a laughing fit  
"I'm not" she said when she gained her composure. Rodrick eyed her accusingly  
"Right... Anyway, being stuck here is horrible. You know, I don't get along with anyone here. The only way I've been getting by is teasing Greg"  
"Poor baby" She said with a pout. Rodrick rolled his eyes  
"Please, don't go there" 

Suddenly Ally's little sister, Kendra, walked into the room "Who ya talking to?" She asked  
"None of you god damn business Barbie" Ally said, not even glancing her way  
"Sister?" Rodrick asked. Ally nodded  
"Hi Rodrick" Kendra said forcing her way into the camera view  
"Back it up bambi!" Ally said shoving her out of the frame  
"Hey Kendra" Rodrick said with a laugh  
"Don't you start laughing buddy boy! Mark my words, I will get my snow gear and walk through this storm to personally go kick your sorry ass" Ally said with a glare. Rodrick raised his hands in mock defense  
"Okay, okay. But if you still wanna come kick my ass, at least bring some food while you're at it" Rodrick challenged "I'm starving over here" He said with an exaggerated pout. Ally glared at him. Rodrick opened his mouth to speak, but Kendra cut him off  
"Hey Rodrick!" Kendra shouted to him, trying to grab his attention and squeeze back into the frame, fighting against Ally's pushing  
"Yo" He responded  
"My sister is in love with you!" She sang "She won't stop talking about you, Rodrick! 'Oh how I miss Rodrick! I wish I could go play video games, play guitar, and hang out with him'" She said mocking her older sister. Rodrick’s eyebrows shot up and he went red as did Ally  
"Looky here Sasha, you get the fuck out of my room, or I’ll make Rodrick to go get Greg and you can confess your undying love for him"  
"What?!" Kendra almost screeched going bright red "I don't like Greg!"  
"Keep telling yourself that Amanda, but guess what, the more you say it, the less true it becomes!~" Kendra glared at her older sister before storming out of the room  
"Sorry about that-" Ally started, but Kendra interrupted her  
"My name is not Sasha or Amanda!" Kendra shouted at her before storming off again  
"Whatever you say Kelly!" Ally shouted back to her. Rodrick heard her screech in frustration and chuckled.  
"She honestly got a thing for Greg?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ally shrugged  
"She talks bout him a lot. I don't know, maybe. They do hang a lot though, probably just a friendship thing" She shrugged

"Alison Hannah Gorden!" They both heard Ally's step-mom shout angrily. Ally flinched then bit her lip and looked up at Rodrick. They were both silent for a moment.  
"I gotta-" She said pointing to the door  
"I gotch ya" He said understanding her. Ally nodded and stood "Maybe if you just called her by her actual name now and then-" Rodrick suggested, knowing the answer she would give before she cut him off  
"Not on your life, sugar" She smirked at him, cutting him off  
"Ya, ya. Try and come back if ya can" He said. Ally smiled  
"I will. Bye bestie~" She said before turning off her web cam and running down stairs to face her step-mothers wrath. 

Rodrick let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. He wondered if Kendra was telling the truth about the whole "love" thing and did she really just call him "Sugar"?  
"...Nah," He said to himself "I'm just over thinking things"  
"You talking to Ally?" Greg asked poking his head in the door  
"Who let you in string bean?" He asked with a glare  
"My room" Rodrick nodded, Greg had a point. Greg walked over to the closet and pulled out a sweeter, giving a confused look at the path Rodrick had cleared in the dirty clothes sprawled on the floor to make the room appear clean on camera.  
"I was talking to her but she had to go" Rodrick answered. Greg nodded, not wanting to start a fight "By the way, apparently Kendra is in love with you" He said nonchalantly. Greg froze and went bright red. Rodrick burst out laughing "Just kidding" He said. Greg laughed nervously before pulling the sweater over his head and making a run for it "Or am I?" He asked as Greg opened the door. Greg froze again "You'll never know" He said, then laughed evilly. Greg ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and Rodrick chuckled to himself "Man I love messing with this kid!"


End file.
